Paper Kids: Paper comes to live!
by Dreammaker123
Summary: They say wish only come if you truly work for them, however that might not be the case for one certain person. You see dreams and wishes are like hand in hand, like the flowing river our imagination can sometimes unlock wonders. Yet they can surprise us every time wee seem to believe that are dreams are too far to reach, come along with a young boy searching for the marble of life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Paper awakens! Surprise, surprise...

Jeffery loved to draw things whenever he has the time, his mother often has to keep her notebook away from him so he doesn't draw on her paper. One day he decided to draw characters for him to play with, his mother was able to cut them out and glue them on printing paper for him. With his new friends he felt like this was going to be fun, yet deep down he wanted them to talk and come alive.

 _"Jeffery"_ Said his mother opening the door slowly. _"It's dinner time besides its getting late and bedtime will come right after dear, come on your father is waiting for you as well as your big sister."_ Jeffery left his room heading for the Dining Room downstairs.

After dinner he was in his bed looking at the stars, wondering if asking for a wish would solve everything he seeks. His mother told him that you can't always wish for things to happen, sometimes you have to do the work for the wish to come true. Yet he still believed that a wish could bring anything your way, you just had to believe in it enough for it to work.

 _"Bright star...bright star up above, please grant a simple wish for me. Don't be shy and hide your light from my sight, all I ask is for one wish and just one for tonight."_

Closing his eyes he stood there giving the star the very wish he wanted, yet his mother came in to see him to bed. As she tucked him in he held a marble that was his favorite out of the bunch, he placed it on the stand next to his bed softly before his mother kissed him goodnight.

 _"Goodnight, Jeffery!"_ Said his mother as she cut off the light. _"Goodnight, mom!"_ Jeffery slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep as the night went on.

However as he was sleeping something else was happening as well, the marble that was on the nightstand was slowly lifting up into the air. it was starting to glow a soft light from within the marble itself, it was heading towards the paper characters he created two hours ago, A strange dust came from it as it sprinkled like magic powder on the dolls, it didn't stop until it hit the final one softly and with easy. Once the light was over the marble fell to the floor rolling away, it was too dark to look for the marble so it can be only found at day.

It was finally morning and the birds were singing softly, the sun rose as Jeffery was happily still sleeping in his bed. For the most part things were quiet in his room as the sun seeped in, then all of a sudden a tiny voice called for someone to get up.

 _"Jeffery...Jeffery?"_ The young boy started to stir around in his bed.

 _"Jeffery, when are you going to get up?"_ He opened his eyes to hear the voice clearly.

Looking around Jeffery was trying to find where the voice was coming from, answering back he got a surprise as soon as he looked on his bed.

 _"Hey, who's calling my name?"_ He spoke looking around his room.

 _"I did Jeffery, look down here!"_ Jeffery looked down to see a paper drawing of his standing by itself.

 _"W-Who are you?!"_ He said looking surprised. The paper figure smiled as she spoke to Jeffery happily, maybe his wish finally cam true after all.

 _"Hi, there! My name is June and I'm happy to see you Jeffery, finally we get to meet each other after all."_ Jeffery scratched his head just a bit.

 _"But how did you come to life that easily June, my mom told me wishes don't come over night."_ He spoke still surprised by the events so far.

 _"Well when you wished upon that star you were holding the marble of life, every paper kid knows that the marble of life is the key to our existence."_ Jeffery looked around as she spoke swiftly.

 _"Oh no!"_ Said, Jeffery. _"The marble I always have it with me before I go to bed, if I cant find it then I wont be able to fight the night monsters."_ June came right beside him to give him a little bit of ease.

 _"Don't worry, Jeffery!"_ Said, June _"We are going to help you out finding the marble of life in here, trust me my friends are here as well and they want to introduce themselves."_ Jeffery looked to find more paper kids.

 _"Hey, Jeff! I'm Amy and Were going to help you with the monsters, the marble of life will scare them away when you have it. There are about six of us with you today, there names are: June, James, Tia, Tommy, and Jane...and I make sixth paper kid here."_ Jeffery smiled feeling a little bit better.

Suddenly his mother opened the door and Jeffery started to panic a little.

 _"Jeffery, good morning!"_ His mother spoke as she opened the door. _"Who are you talking to in here? I could have swore I heard a tiny voice a moment ago, anyway how did you sleep?"_ Jeffery smiled trying to hid his friends from his mother's sight.

 _"Good morning, mom!"_ Said, Jeffery. _"I slept well last night and I had a good dream too, I was talking to myself if you heard those tiny voices."_ Jeffery smiled awkwardly as his mother left the room softly.

June popped out from under the bed looking a bit sad, yet Jeffery had good intentions of hiding them under the bed. His mom couldn't know that they were alive for she would freak, so for the moment they had to stay out of her sight.

 _"Sorry about that June, my mom cant know you guys can talk."_ Said, Jeffery.

June didn't give an response she simply nodded, for the most part this will be their little secret. Know that he is awakened he can finally look for his marble, however his mother called them quickly ending the search.

 _"Jeffery, breakfast is ready!"_ Popping up, Jeffery opened the door to leave the room.

 _"Ok everybody, please hear me out!"_ Said, Jeffery. _"My mom can't see you exploring the whole house, so if you can try to stay in my room for the time being. If you get bored you can explore in here, but please be careful there are many dangers in my home. Paper Kids anything can hurt you if your not careful, I got to go my mom is coming to check on me...See Ya!"_ Jeffery left the room quietly.

However it wasn't long before one of the kids wanted to explore, Tia was a very zippy person who sometimes will get herself in trouble.

 _"Tia, wait!"_ Said, June. _"We aren't supposed to leave the area, remember?"_ Tia looked back giving a mischievous smile.

 _"Don't worry, June!"_ Said, Tia. _"Were going to be just fine exploring Jeffery's home, besides we can't find the marble of life if we don't leave the place. Come on the door is slightly cracked so we can push it together, I wonder what we will find out here?"_ June nodded slowly with a bad feeling in her gut.

The six of them worked together to push open the door, although they weren't strong that were able to push open enough to get out. One by one they left his room looking at the strange world, although just a few hours old they were spunky. They slowly went down the stairs starting their adventures with a bang, however there might be one person that will defiantly freak out.

Jeffery finished breakfast heading back to his room to play, little did he know that his friends were already gone. As he approached his room the door was cracked open, opening the door he found that the paper kids snuck out of his room.

 _"Oh no!"_ Said, Jeffery. _"Where did they all go to?"_ Sometimes wishing for things can be both good and bad, its finding them is going to be the toughest part for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Exploring the house! Getting into trouble

Jeffery was franticly looking for the paper kids everywhere, he didn't expect them to leave so quickly. Even though they were exploring the house had many dangers, one of them was mother's cordless vacuum cleaner. They were paper kids and would get caught up in its filter, Jeffery was able to spot them a few feet away on the floor.

 _"Come on, guys!"_ said Jeffery " _You were supposed to stay in my room, why did you leave in the first place?"_ June looked back at Tia not looking happy.

 _"Don't worry it wont happen again, it was Tia's idea anyway"_ Said June. Jeffery sighed a little knowing that trouble can come anywhere, yet the paper kids weren't going to stay in one place for long.

 _"Well you could explore the house if you want to, please don't get see by my family members...you'll give them all a good scare."_ His mother came from the dining room softly.

 _"Jeffery, who are you speaking to?"_ His mother was quite curious to find out.

 _"Oh I'm speaking to the drawing that I made mom, can I get one of your cookies you made?"_ His mother looked at him softly.

 _"Well you can in a few minutes I need to check on some things, however for the meantime why don't you help mommy out with something first...then I'll give you a cookie or two."_ Jeffery smiled as his mother left the area...but before he left he spoke to his friends.

 _"Wow I didn't know you could stay still like that, anyway just be careful you guys can explore the house for a little bit. I probably know you guys can take care if yourselves, however there are monsters in her that would love to have you for lunch. Mom's evil vacuum cleaner loves paper, kind of stay out of it's way ok?"_ June nodding as the other paper kids waved.

 _"Let's go, everyone!"_ Said, Tia. " _We have the marble of life to look for in this house, plus we wont get back home without it."_ Walking happily they set off to look for the marble.

The house was like a canyon with different places to see and go, yet they were very mindful about the dangers they faced. One of them was their pet cat Roxie, she loved to play with anything that moved around. So they really had to fast hoping they didn't get her attention, well it didn't turn out that very good sadly. Luckily they were able to get to a hiding spot in the nick of time, now they were under the couch safe and sound.

"Hey, guys" said, Jane. "What's that thing over there?" They all saw something in the distance.

As they got closer they saw it was a red marble, although it wasn't the marble of life they still wanted to keep it with them. Red Marbles are the symbol of luck and happiness, even paper kids need this when they are feeling a bit down.

 _"It's a red marble we've got to tell Jeffery about this, maybe its our lucky day after all don't you think?"_ For the moment they took the marble and got out the hiding spot.

Jeffery saw them coming from under the couch quietly, something caught his eye and he went to see what it was.

 _"My red marble, I was looking for that! Thanks you guys are great at finding things, so what have you been up to?"_ They didn't respond since they saw the cat Roxie.

Roxie came over to Jeffery and purred around his legs, the paper kids got scared when she tried to smell them...however she did the same to them as well. For the most part they have been having a bit of fun here and there, however things are going to have to come to a holt very soon. It was almost time for him to go to the doctor for a check up, the paper kids will be all alone here.

 _"Well I have to go to the doctor very soon everyone, I'll be back in a little bit but make sure you don't get into trouble. If your looking for more marbles try looking near the Dining Room, trust me it might be under the desk I don't quite remember well. Have a good time while I'm gone paper kids, but remember to keep out of sight...got it!"_ Jane touched his had as a way to say ok.

As he left the house the paper kids set off for the Dining room, although the lights were out it was still day outside from the window. At first things were going smoothly for the moment easily, however one must always watch out for things. But for some odd reason they liked being in the Dining Room right now, paper kids thought it reminded them of a familiar place where they lived.

 _"Jane, look at the Dining Room!"_ Said, June. _"Doesn't this place look like Crystal City back in Toyla?_ " Everyone looked around including Jane.

 _"Wow, your right June!"_ Said, Jane. _"It really does look like the Crystal City indeed, almost an exact replica of it. Although were not home Jeffery's home let's us feel at peace, this will give us great motivation on finding the marble of life."_ Well only if his mother didn't spot the in the room and talking.

"Oh Jeremy must of left his little toys here, they look so cute when they are all together. I'll lay them on the stand so that he can find them, I don't want them thrown away." As she left the paper kids got right back up.

"Come on, everyone!" Said Tia "We have to get going or we wont be able to explore the house before dark." They all agreed swiftly.

However there was one problem to that they couldn't avoid, and that person was Jeffery's mom coming in the room. She was going to make dinner for the whole family right about now, the paper kids plans now have been put on ice. We might never know what happens later on during the day...perhaps we might wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Night rolls in! Were going on a marble hunt

It was night already the lamp lights were on in the dining room, however things were quite different here when the light weren't on. It was now a bit darker making things more dangerous for our friends, walking around they could see a little with the lamp light out. Sadly that only covers a few feet in the dining room, yet they needed to be careful of one thing in here. Jeremy told them that the night monsters live in the dark places when the lights are off, when its night they will see you and will try to eat you.

All of a sudden they hear a deep sound coming from the kitchen, the paper kids looked on as two evil red eyes looked at them. It got closer as the paper kids look panicked, June didn't like this situation nor would like to stay in this spot.

 _"Guys, listen up please!"_ Said, June. " _Back up slowly and don't move a muscle with this guy, we don't want to get ourselves in trouble right now."_ Everyone back up slowly so the monster wouldn't notice them in the light.

However Tia did run to the dining room door swiftly, sadly this got its attention quickly causing everyone else to run to the door too. Once in the living room they thought they were safe at the moment, suddenly the monster jumps from the couch with out the knowing. The paper kids scatter wildly to avoid getting eaten by the creature, they were also looking for marbles without getting attacked as well. Then out of the darkness a bright light appeared from the corner, it was a white marble shining like the brightest star.

It was the white marble that was shining bright to help out, although this wasn't the marble of life they were thankful that it helped out. The white marble represents purity and light when thing aren't going well, it also scare away most of the night monsters out here. With this they can now search the area for more marbles. Now with the monster gone they can continue they exploration of the dining room, things were easier now that the light was with them.

Along the way they were able to find more marbles, they found and yellow and a green one through their exploring. Maybe they might find the marble of life with the other marbles, yet there are still more for them to find. Going into the kitchen they didn't find any marbles here, however they did find something special that caught their attention. It was a special stone that was from the glass vase, although it may look like a pebble it was extremely valuable for the paper kids to find. This pebble can help the find the marble of life with great ease, but before they can do that they must find the other marbles.

Since their was nothing in the kitchen left to find they left, now that its clear they can search the other rooms here. However Jeremy probably wouldn't want them to do that, but they can do it while everyone is asleep softly. In the Living Room they were able to find one more marble happily going under the love seat, however there might me more in the halls through this house. As they continued on their little adventure things were going a bit faster now, although they didn't find anything interesting they did find some cool human things that could be given back to them.

Sadly everyone was asleep at the time they found the item, for the moment they'll just put it somewhere they can see it. The paper kids were getting a little sleepy themselves in the process, June yawned as she went to check the time on the digital clock they had.

 _"Hey guys, listen up!" Said, June. "Let's call it a night everyone its really getting late, besides it already two o'clock in the morning I bet were all sleepy. Let's sleep on the little makeshift stand in the hall, besides with the white marble it should give us protection until the sun rises...are we in agreement?"_ Although they didn't want to rest they needed to so they can save their energy.

Huddling together they went to sleep softly as the white marble circled them, for the time being they didn't need to looking for other marbles. As they were sleeping the world around them seemed so quiet and peaceful, as if the people living here weren't active at all. At night times seems to move faster as things are more still, yet tomorrow they will be ready for the next adventure to come their way.

June yawned as she opened her eyes slowly, being the first to get up she checked the clock to see what time it was. It was now six o'clock in the morning with the sun trying to rise, now that they had a good rest the search for marbles will continue. Once everyone woke up the search for marbles would begin, yet something was happening right now that made them hide.

 _"Jeffery and Tammy, its time to get up!" Said, Jeffery's mother "Today were going to Thunder Valley Amusement Park, I know you've been waiting a long time to go."_ Both Jeffery and Tammy got up to get ready.

While everyone was getting ready for the summer fun Jeffery saw the paper kids, going up close they were looking curiously. They didn't know he was leaving for a park yet this might be the best time for marble searching, however there are still dangers in the house.

 _"Oh hey everyone I see that you found some more marbles, sorry if I cant talk to you very long were going to visit my grand mother today. Not only that were going to Thunder Valley also I love their roller coasters, I'm going to open all the doors leading to everyone's room softly._

 _That way if you want to search for the remaining marbles left you can without trouble, however you must be careful in the house there are dangers that can hurt you. Yet there will be day monsters that will try to each you as well, the vacuum cleaner will move by its self when my mom's not around. Please watch out for him or her every time you search for things, well I have to go now don't worry we'll be back by four o'clock."_ Jeffery left the house with his parents and sister.

The paper kids wanted to get started on their marble search right now, yet in the next episode they really need to run for their lives!


End file.
